kiss on the lips
by ElexiusBlack
Summary: When Kagome and Sango go 2 a rock concert and sesshomaru's the lead sing who wouldn't love him.Sex,drinking,and rock in'roll set the stage for major trouble.New plot! updated 2.ONESHOT


Out side of kiss on the lips.

Episode #1

Going to a backstage rock off with my best friend, we walk toward the entrance way of the over crowded concert. A leather jacket and a skin tight mini skirt which reaches at least six inches above my knee .My outfit stood out in the group of loser/ fair weather groupies. "Make way for the Queen bitch" yell Kagome in her high pitched Kyoto accent.

She kicked and pushed her way through the crowd to makes eye contact with the bass player, Inuyasha. He was from the latest rock band in Tokyo, Japan. The group became hot with all 12 hits songs on there CD. Kagome's put on hers seductive smile and her eyes catch his. She's turns fully around and points in our direction. I hear him yell, "Yo hotties with the corsets on come up here with us and chill with us."

Motioning in our direction, Kagome grabs my wrist and pulls me up the long stairwell to where the band was being photographed. Oh My God I think, were face to face with the whole crew of 'Blasted'. Blushing like crazy, my cheeks burn bright red. I turn towards lead sing, Sesshomaru and the bass player. They walk in front of me, and I give Sesshomaru a shy smile .Grabbing my wrist and placing his arm around waist, he tries to guess my age. Your 19 right .His voice confident, he even smirked at me, as I reply looking downward. I look over to Kagome who is giggling at my shyness

Reaching up to my face Sesshomaru snaps my chin forward to his face; he looks me in the eye and tells me to look at him when he's speaking to me. To hell with shyness, I was angry at him, how dare he treat me as if I'm some kind of low life .I'm not some punk! I hit his hand as hard as I could away from my face. I push him back or try to, only managing to end up pushing myself. I look back to Kagome who is shocked by my out of character reaction. I had never hit a hot guy before especially a star that could sell out Tokyo dome in one hour!!! Standing in front of me, Sesshomaru slowly moves back and gets my message (since I couldn't push, he moved himself his chest is hard as hell what could move him, he's like an 18 wheeler).Moving back he tells InuYasha over his shoulder not to touch this one. I was his girl from now on. He took my wrist in a vice grip, pulled me to his side for a photo shot. Inside the backstage area where both photographers and reports ask the group questions about there new single "Falling roses".

Hope you like my one shot is was a little boring I know, but I might add another chapter for the fun of it lets see how good the reviews are because I have 4 more episodes and a half!!(LOL)

**Chapter 2: Total media**

_**Episode # 1 part 2**_

Taking pictures with Sesshomaru, I blush at the attention of the media. One reporter notices me. (That I'm not a celebrity of course).

_**Episode # 2 part 1**_

_**Total media**_

Giving a cocky grin, Sesshomaru smirks at the reporter and states that I'm the new 'it girl'. Behind me I see Kagome chan with both Inuyasha sama and Kouga sama. (Bass and drummer)

Suddenly flashes go off and photographers are taking shots of Sesshomaru, and I. second s pass and he whispers in my ear that, I'm only on his arm for a limited time. Hearing this, my excitement fades. Wow I thought how in the world, did I think that the sexiest rock star in Tokyo, Japan could like a small town girl like me.

Looking into his eyes, there so aloof eyes, his voice is like smooth steel. He thinks of me as a groupie .For the longest, I've been one of blasted most loyal fans. Ever since freshman year of high school .Now I'm 19. I thought that if I came to one of these concerts, and met Sesshomaru Yazawa .I could get him to like me. But I was dreaming to big. Me and my big dreams, what was I thinking. If I put my hair up and put a little eyeliner on he'd fall head over hills? He's slept with girls hotter than me and richer!

"Sango, Sango-chan ,"

"Unh..."

"You fainted, are you alright girl? Sesshomaru- sama kissed you and you fainted in his arms" .said Kagome grinning from ear to ear as she helped me up.

"Yeah must I have fainted from" ...I tried to explain

"The kiss I gave you" said smooth and silky voice from behind Kagome. Moving to where she stood, Sesshomaru Yazawa put his hand out, but I only slapped it away

Slapping it away, I grab Kagome's hand instead and try to walk off. Before I know it security surrounds us with guns pointed .Backing up Kagome and I stared wide-eyed at each other. "Why couldn't you have just said no and walked away Sango- chan". asked a frightened Kagome. "Because Kagome- chan he pissed me the fuck off! He doesn't like me." I said fiercely "Well Sango-chan, he seemed to if he kissed you, and had you on his arm." giggled Kagome slyly. "Oh shut and help me talk our way out of here o.k. urged as the guard stepped forward.

Narrowing his amber eyes toward me, his voice cold as the hell, He spoke slowly. "Do you think you are to slap this Sesshomaru's hand. You're just some girl. Some filthy little disgusting girl, that is below my standing. I refuse to be insulted by the likes of a girl who knows neither manners nor respect."

"Fine. What do you want from her" ask Kagome in a low but curious voice. Stepping forward, he grabs her chin and whisper in her ear.

"Kagome-chan, what did he say? Why do you look so frightened? "I turned to look into the eyes for, my former idol. What does he want I wondered, why is he smirking, no he's smiling

Facing me, Kagome took a breath closes her eyes. Resting her hands on my shoulders, she leans forward and begins whispering into my ears.

"Sango he wants you to go to the Tsuruga Inn in Kyoto!" She said freighted

"But Why Kagome chan"


End file.
